Cave Inimicum
by Moonpetal Lily
Summary: Death Eaters are recruiting at Hogwarts, and the young Marauders are determined to stop them. And if they get to heckle their favorite slimy Slytherin, all the better. First Year.
1. Death Eaters Detected

"Hurry!" Remus hissed as he tripped down the long hill, glancing over his shoulder to make certain his friends were keeping up.

"Where are we going this time?" grumbled Peter, plodding in the back, obviously the least interested.

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet that Hufflepuff tonight," said the shaggy-haired boy, his eyes twinkling.

"This is more important than your love life, Padfoot," whispered Remus. He led them down the narrow path he had discovered one morning after the full moon, a path that snaked across the grounds and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. Peter whimpered as they stepped in among the trees, but as always, he followed his friends.

Remus stopped just within the trees. He could still see the lawn of the castle, but they were out of sight of any teachers who might still be awake. The moon, quarter-full, was rising from behind the castle and cast a pale glow across the grounds.

"So what are we—" started Sirius, but Remus put a finger to his lips.

"Wait," he breathed.

They stood in silence for only a few minutes before they heard the sound of crunching feet. Remus darted off the path and crouched in the underbrush, and the others followed his lead. They could hear voices now from within the forest, male and female, both upset.

"…and I don't know why you're so caught up with Malfoy, of all people. He's a complete git." It was Lily Evans.

Beside him, James shifted forward slightly. Remus prayed that he would stay put; if anyone would give them away tonight, it would be James.

"I told you." Severus Snape's voice floated out of the darkness. "Lucius and his lot know loads of advanced magic, way more than we'll learn in first year. He said they'll teach us."

"In the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night?" Lily was incredulous, and Remus didn't blame her. "You know they're doing dark magic, don't you? There's something not right about all of this. And you saw how they looked at me. You probably weren't supposed to bring the muggle-born along." She stomped past the hidden boys and burst out of the forest. Snape scuttled after her, his oversized robes flapping comically in the night. Though the two continued to argue, their voices grew indistinct as they neared the castle.

Remus glanced at his friends. Sirius's hand was twitching as if he were holding his wand; Peter was bouncing nervously in place. And James… James had a strange look on his face. "Well?" he said.

As if he had broken a spell, Sirius burst out, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I think the Death Eaters are recruiting at Hogwarts," said Remus softly. How else to explain the dark magic, if that's really what they were practicing out there? But Sirius just snorted.

"If You-Know-Who wants someone as pathetic as Snivellus, I don't think he's much of a threat."

"Don't say that!" cried Peter. "He could-"

"You-Know-Who isn't listening in on a bunch of schoolboys," said James harshly. His gaze was still following the two figures on the hill. "And besides, why would Death Eaters want a bunch of underage wizards? Not like we can do any serious magic yet."

Remus bit his lip. Who knew how many students were running around learning dark spells that they probably couldn't control. And rather more importantly to him, students traipsing the grounds was more dangerous than they—or Remus's friends—could know. He had almost run into Malfoy and his Slytherins last moon on his way back to the castle. The last thing he needed was to be discovered post-transformation, or worse, just before it!

"So what's the plan, then?" asked Sirius. "Do we narc on them? I'd love to see Snivellus in detention."

James sniggered, but Remus said, "If we do that, they'd know we were out after hours, too."

Sirius made a face. "So we catch them during hours. I dunno! Maybe we can get Evans to rat for us. Gryffindor solidarity and all that."

"Evans hates are guts," said James. "Or have you forgotten hexing her parchment to read her and Snape's notes out to the whole class?"

"Oh, Severus," crooned Peter, "however am I supposed to send an owl home to Mummy in the muggle world?"

"Shove off." James gave him a push and nearly bowled the small boy over.

Suddenly, they all heard the unmistakable sound of feet stomping through the underbrush. Almost as one, the four crouched down. Ten or so hooded figures filed past them, so quiet that Remus could hear their breathing with his enhanced senses. Beneath the hood, he saw flashes of a mouth here, a nose there, but he couldn't identify a single person. From their height, though, they seemed to be mostly sixth- and seventh- years. Remus wondered how a first-year like Snape had gotten involved with them. The group broke out from the cover of the trees, and it was as if a Silencio spell had been broken. They condensed into a cluster of students, talking and laughing in hushed voices. Then one of them lowered his hood to reveal a head of hair as pale as the moonlight.

"We will meet again next Tuesday," said Lucius Malfoy. "Make certain you aren't followed, and for God's sake, don't tell anyone." There was some snickering. "I still think Severus has potential. He's not as stupid as the other first-years this term. We just have to separate him from his little tagalong witch." His eyes flitted across the group, and they were calculating. "Run any potential recruits by me this week. The Dark Lord wishes for support from young wizards like us. Let us prove ourselves worthy."

There was a moment of silence, and then the students began murmuring again. In groups of two or three, they headed back to the castle. Lucius walked alone. Only when the last person disappeared over the hill did Remus dare to stand up and stretch his legs.

"Well then," said James to his left. "What are you lot doing on Tuesday?"


	2. Worthwhile Foes

The next morning, James awoke to his alarm. He fumbled on his bedside table to for his wand and muttered the counter-spell with particular venom. Stupid early-morning detention with stupid Professor Wallace. Sirius was still asleep, of course, even though they were supposed to serve this detention together. James would wake him two minutes before they had to leave; otherwise Sirius would just fall back asleep.

He grabbed a towel and descended the dormitory staircase, planning to catch a shower before anyone else woke up. On the level that the boys' and girls' wings met, however, he saw Lily Evans coming out of the girls' dormitory.

"Morning, Evans," he said jauntily. "What are you doing up so early? Studying for the O.W.L.s? Saving kittens?"

She crossed her arms. "Some of us would rather eat breakfast than sleep. I should be asking why you're up."

"Detention," he said with a shrug. "What can I say?"

She rolled her eyes and turned toward the common room. James threw his towel over his shoulder and followed her across the room. At the portrait door, however, he swung around in front of her.

"Excuse me," she said shortly. Her arms were still crossed, but James saw her fingers twitch toward her wand.

"I just wondered what you were doing out of bed last night," he said, raising his eyebrows. "I'm quite certain I saw you sneaking back in here in the wee hours of the morning, and I'm quite certain that's against the rules." Actually, he and the others had gotten back to the castle after her, but she didn't need to know that.

Her eyes widened a little bit, and she glanced around the empty common room. "None of your business," she said.

James shrugged. "I'm just saying. I completely support a little nighttime mischief with my mates. But if you were hanging out with that Slytherin you're so buddy-buddy with… anyone from that house is hardly worth your time."

"Severus is my friend," said Lily, and she wasn't nervous anymore. She took a step closer and glowered. James realized with surprise that she was a bit taller than him.

A clomping sound from the steps diverted both their attentions. Lily turned, and James looked past her to see a couple of fifth-year girls entering the common room. Quick as a flash, Lily pushed past him and clambered through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>The next time the four Gryffindor boys were together was at lunch. They sat midway down their house table, Sirius and James talking and laughing with the other first- and second- years, Remus reading "Beginning Level Spells for the Young English Wizard," and Peter watching them all with rapt attention.<p>

"Hey," said Sirius suddenly. "Look who just showed up."

James glanced toward the door. Severus Snape walked in with his books clutched to his chest and sat on the very end of his house table. James scanned the Slytherins; there was Lucius Malfoy and his lot, eating at the other end. Apparently Snape wasn't good enough to be seen in public with them. He allowed himself a ghost of a smile.

"So when are we going to tell a teacher about the meetings?" whispered Peter in a not-so-quiet voice. James rolled his eyes. The poor kid didn't know the first thing about stealth.

"We're not." He pitched his voice so only his friends could hear. "We have no proof, and besides, we'll get in trouble for being out of bounds, too."

"But—"

"He's right," said Sirius. "Who would believe us? If we're going to do anything, we've got to do it ourselves. And besides…." He glanced toward Snape, eating alone, and grinned. "Having something over darling Severus's head could be fun."

For the first time, Remus looked up from his book. Disapproval was written all over his face. "I agree with Peter. If students are breaking the rules, aligning with…" He dropped to a whisper, "You-Know-Who, then someone with serious magic should stop them."

"Do you doubt us?" asked James with mock hurt.

"You less than a year of magical training, and they're learning dark magic. Of course I doubt you," he said.

Sirius shook his head. "Whatever will we do with you, Remus? Such a stickler for the rules… then again, how did you find out about all this? You're not one to sneak around the grounds by yourself."

James leaned forward with interest. It was true – of all of them, Remus should have been the least likely to learn all this.

Remus paled visibly. "Well – that is, I –"

They were interrupted by a hubbub across the hall. A Ravenclaw girl had set herself on fire, and as they watched, Professor Kettleburn rushed in with upraised wand and poured a fountain of water on her. As she stood there sputtering, the watching students gradually returned to what they were doing.

"Safest place to be, Hogwarts," commented James, and took a massive bite of his lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: A story about the Marauders should have all their POVs, right? Can't say I'm looking forward to writing Peter, though.<em>

_I have a vague idea where this story is going, but mostly it just feels good to write. I haven't written fanfiction in the longest time, and never a Harry Potter multi-chapter. If you feel so inclined, please leave a review so I have motivation to keep going :) ~Lily_


	3. Secrets in the Forest

_A/N: Since I forgot the first two chapters...Nothing traceable to the original books/movies is mine. Characters, setting...nada. All belong to the best witch of our age, J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them._

* * *

><p>On the day of the Death Eaters' next meeting, the four slipped out of the common room just as curfew struck. The Fat Lady huffed at them, but she had never given them away yet, so they ignored her mutterings and crept downstairs to the main entrance of the school.<p>

"I still think this is a bad idea," whispered Peter.

Sirius shushed him. They tucked themselves in a corner of the hall and held James's invisibility cloak up as a curtain to hide them; small as each of them were, there was no chance of all four hiding beneath it.

They weren't waiting long before several cloaked figures appeared. The tallest of them glanced around the hall and then gently, quietly, opened one of the massive doors. He stuck his head outside for a moment, and then spoke to his companions.

"All clear. Let's go."

"That's Antonin Dolohov," breathed Sirius. He'd recognize the Slytherin's voice anywhere after Dolohov "accidentally" spilled his flesh-eating potion on Sirius a few months ago. Growing great patches of his skin back was not an experience he wanted to repeat. "That's probably Wilkes and Avery with him."

The boys waited a minute or so before slipping out of the castle themselves. They followed the dark figures to the forest, and when the Slytherins stepped off of the dirt path and into the trees, the boys followed.

It was harder, now, to avoid detection. The trees were tightly spaced and underbrush caught at their feet as they stumbled after the students. They had to tread the fine line between staying far enough away that they weren't noticed, and close enough that they wouldn't lose Dolohov and his gang. More than once, Sirius stopped in his tracks and the other three nearly ran into him. But they couldn't get caught, he told himself. Much as he'd like to hex Dolohov himself, they had to find where the Death Eaters were meeting.

After some time, he spied a gap in the trees. The three Slytherins strode into the clearing, where many more hooded figures were gathered. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter moved closer, so that they were just on the edge of the tree line, and hid themselves.

A figure in the middle of the group raised his hands to lower his hood. Lucius Malfoy. Taking his lead, everyone else did the same. Sirius hissed quietly. Slytherins, the lot of them. He knew several by face, some even because they had traded insults at one time or another. And yes—there was Snape, looking especially puny next to the tall sixth- and seventh-years.

"We will be practicing hexes of darkness tonight," announced Malfoy. "But first, let us set the wards." He pulled his wand from his pocket and stepped towards the trees. Sirius pressed himself a little lower to the ground.

The other Death Eaters copied him, moving to create a rough circle. Snape stood between Malfoy and Avery, his expression nervous but set.

"All together now," called Malfoy. "Ready, and…"

"_Cave Inimicum_!" they cried together

There was a moment, after the spell was cast, of complete silence. No Death Eater moved or spoke; the forest itself was still. Then Sirius felt a searing heat, and he was flung back into the forest. He heard cries from around him, heard thumps as he and his friends each hit the ground. There was a shout from the clearing, and thundering feet—they weren't bothering with stealth now—and a great meaty hand grabbed him by the scruff of the robes.

"Found one!" his captor called, and Sirius found himself staring into the leering face of Dolohov. He dragged Sirius back to the clearing and dumped him next to his friends.

"Who are these kids?" said Malfoy coldly. "Severus, do you know them?"

Snape looked at them from behind a curtain of greasy hair. His mouth twisted. "Gryffindors. Potter and Black are purebloods, not like it's doing them any good."

"Black…" Malfoy looked at Sirius with interest. "You're from a line of powerful dark wizards, aren't you?"

Sirius pulled himself up to a sitting position. Casual, he thought as he put his hands behind him and leaned back. "I'm from a line of idiot purists," he said coolly. "As a matter of fact, I think you might get along with them. They're arrogant toerags, too."

Malfoy cried out in fury and leveled his wand to Sirius's face. "You're a blood traitor. Disrespecting the magical blood that runs through your veins…how did you find us? Who told you?" He glanced between the four boys. "Did that Mudblood Gryffindor tell you about us? We should have wiped her memory while we had the chance."

"Wasn't Evans." James glared at him. "You lot just don't know how to sneak around, is all. I'm surprised half the school doesn't know about your little meetings."

A dark-haired girl stepped out from among the Death Eaters with a snarl. "How dare you!" She whipped her wand and suddenly James was doubled over, wheezing. Peter reached for him, but the girl flicked her wrist and Peter was coughing as well.

"They can't breathe!" cried Remus. "Stop it, they can't breathe!"

Malfoy looked at the two boys with detached interest, but made no move to stop the girl. Sirius jumped to his feet with a roar and shot a hex at her. He had barely uttered the words before she flicked her wand and dispelled it, but that was enough. James and Peter heaved great breaths of air.

"We can't kill them, Annabelle," said Lucius, though he had done nothing to stop her. "Not if we don't want Dumbledore breathing down our necks. But—" Sirius caught a cold glint in his eyes. "We can certainly have fun with them, don't you think?"

"Fun" was using the boys as practice dummies. Dolohov put a full-body bind on each of them, and the Death Eaters took turns testing out curses. Malfoy strode among them, correcting form here and there and, more often than Sirius thought necessary, showing them himself how the spell was properly done. Malfoy was by far the best wizard in the group, and Sirius's bones ached after he flung yet another curse his way.

Eventually the Death Eaters grew weary. Their spells grew weaker or more dangerous, depending on who was casting, and their jeers at the boys died away. Finally, Malfoy called a halt.

"This is your warning," he told his victims. "If any of the professors learn about us, we'll know who told, and tonight will feel like a vacation compared to what we'll do to you."

With that, he dissolved hex keeping them immobilized and led the march out of the clearing.

* * *

><p>"This is war." The Death Eaters had been gone for a good while, and Sirius was the first one to speak. His voice was hoarse from screaming. "No way we can leave them alone now. We'll get those stupid Slytherins back."<p>

Remus rolled onto his back. "We can't. We're not strong enough, we don't have enough magic. They'll wipe the floor with us. Again."

"So we don't duel them." Sirius rolled his stiff neck. "Aren't we the pranksters of the school? We heckle them until they're out of their minds. Drive them crazy."

"And if they gang up on us again?" asked James.

"They won't," he said confidently. "We won't let them."


	4. Charms Gone Wrong

The next morning, the four Gryffindors stumbled into an early Charms lesson bruised and aching. They dropped into their seats at the back of the room, too tired even to get riled up when the Slytherin first-years filed in.

"Can we hex them?" asked Peter. He reached down to pull his wand out of his bag, but Remus reached down and held his wrist tightly.

"We're in class," he hissed. "Besides, we don't know that any of them are actually Death Eaters."

At that moment, however, Severus Snape walked into the room. His gaze jumped immediately to them, and he smiled thinly before taking a seat next to Lily Evans.

"Slimy little weasel," growled Sirius. "He's taunting us! Just because he got some fancy hexes in last night. Honestly, I'm going to—"

But before he could do anything, Professor Flitwick stepped onto a chair and waved his arms to quiet them down. "Today you will be practicing tickling charms," he told them. "Please pair up and repeat after me. Rictusempra."

The class dutifully repeated the incantation.

"Watch your aim as you practice this spell," Flitwick continued. "It has a tendency to go off-kilter, and we don't want the whole class in fits, do we?" With that, he stepped down from the chair and movement filled the classroom.

Peter took a quick look at James, who he had partnered with. The other boy grinned. "You can go first, Pete," he said. "And make certain you hit me, all right?" He winked and glanced behind him. Snape and Evans were practicing a few feet away.

Peter took a deep breath and swirled his wand around. "Rictusempra!" he cried, pointing somewhere between James and Snape. James shook his head and stood patiently for Peter to try again.

He tried several more times unsuccessfully, and then James took a turn. On his third try, Peter giggled.

"Are you laughing at me, or did it work?" James asked.

"It worked," said Peter. The charm felt like a feather brushing his stomach.

James tried again, and this time Peter doubled over in laughter. James immediately released the spell and reached over to pat Peter on the back. "All right, let me try again," he said as he pulled away. He brandished his wand at Peter and cried out the incantation. As the word left his lips, he flicked the tip away from Peter's face.

Silver light shot out of the wand and over Peter's shoulder. He turned around just in time to see it hit Lily Evans, who fell down, squealing uncontrollably.

"Mr. Snape, well done!" said Flitwick. Students all around the classroom stopped to watch Lily's hysterics.

"It wasn't me," cried Snape, wild-eyed. "It was her turn to do it, and the spell just came out of…nowhere…" His voice trailed off as he looked at James and Peter. "Actually, Professor," he said, his voice much more controlled, "I'm pretty sure that was Potter's spell."

"And a fine spell it was," said Flitwick, beaming at James. "You'll need to work on your aim a bit, of course, but this is the most successful Tickling Charm I've seen all day. Ten points for Gryffindor. Look at that, she's still going."

As a matter of fact, Lily was on the ground now, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please—stop—" she choked out.

"Yes, of course." He waved his wand, and her giggles immediately ceased. "That will be all for today, class. You're dismissed.

There was a flurry of activity as students grabbed their bags and left the classroom. Snape stalked to the back of the classroom, but Lily beat him to it.

"What was that, Potter?" she demanded, stopping less than a foot away from him, hands on her hips. "You just happened to miss your partner and hit me with that spell?"

James put up his hands between them. "It was an accident. Lay off, would you?"

Behind Lily, Snape snorted. Lily glowered at James.

"Honest! All right, if you want proof I wasn't trying to hit you, then you should know I was trying to hit him. Happy?" James jerked a finger at Snape.

From behind Peter, Sirius finished packing up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "You're digging yourself a hole, man," he said. "Come on, she's not worth it."

"You are completely out of line, James Potter!" cried Lily shrilly. "You tried to hit Severus. That's misuse of magic. I ought to tell Professor Flitwick. To think he gave you house points!"

"It's your house that got the points, why are you upset?" Sirius said.

Lily swung toward him, and Sirius took a step back. "How would you like to be laughing for a good five minutes? I swear, you lot are the worst thing ever to come to Hogwarts."

"We're not the worst."

They all turned to Peter, who bit his lip. Sirius quirked an eyebrow, as if to say, "Go on."

"James was only trying to charm Snape because Snape and his friends attacked us last night." Peter swallowed and glanced between Lily and James. He studiously avoided Snape's gaze. "They immobilized us and practiced curses on us."

"You're lying," scoffed Lily. "Severus would never—"

"You think so?" asked Remus quietly. "Ask him. You've met the Slytherins that call themselves Death Eaters, don't you? They thought we'd make good practice dummies."

Lily turned to Snape and opened her mouth, probably to say something supportive. But she froze when she saw his expression. Snape was looking at a point on the floor, and his cheeks were flushed.

"You went back to them?" she asked, her voice breaking. "With the evil things they do, with the things they said about me? To me?"

"They're teaching me magic," Snape muttered. "And I can't just leave, I'm the only first-year they let in."

"No," said Lily. "No. Severus, you are not doing this. You aren't one of them!"

Remus cleared his throat. "We're going to be late for Potions," he said.

Lily stared at him, her eyes shining with angry tears. "You'd better get going, then," she bit out. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, leaving the four Gryffindors alone with Snape.

"Why did you tell her?" he asked, anger mixing with agony in his voice. "She's my friend, not yours, and you had no business telling her anything!"

"House loyalty, mate." Sirius shrugged. "I may not like the girl, but I sure like her better than you."

Snape snarled and hissed a curse. A jet of light sped toward Peter, who let out a yelp, but suddenly a pale, shimmering bubble appeared around him and absorbed the spell.

"What is going on here?" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice came from the direction of his office. "Really, boys, there is no reason to solve your arguments with magic. Mr. Snape, I am disappointed in you. Ten points from Slytherin."

Snape froze like a startled deer.

"Off with you all, now. And Mr. Snape, I think we will have to arrange a detention, as well…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Peter showed some bravery, surprisingly enough (surprised me, anyway). I had planned on some humor in this chapter, but maybe with Death Eaters involved, a fluffy trickster fic isn't meant to be. Arguments and duels are just too tempting.**

**Comments turn updates from "sometime" to "today," so please let me know what you think of the fic, and anything I can improve on. Until next time...  
><strong>


End file.
